


Why Stars Shine More Before They Die

by songoftardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Human AU, I Don't Know How to use this site, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Quote: Hello Sweetie (Doctor Who), River Song Appreciation Day, There's a lot of music here, Yowzah Trash, Yowzah for the win, a night to remember
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songoftardis/pseuds/songoftardis
Summary: "Ele era todo sombra, ela era toda luz; e um beijo dos dois seria capaz de desencadear um Big Bang."
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. That Thing You Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por que era tão difícil apenas ir até ele? E por que ele nunca vinha até ela?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada na discografia dos Damn Laser Vampires e no livro Vampiros em Nova York#2 - Os Últimos Dias, de Scott Westerfeld. O título foi tirado da música Greyhawk Road, da qual também se originou a ambientação da fic. Inspirada também em This Is For You (e conectada pela sinapse estelar de um único neurônio com Subjective Late Show), do @Fushigikage (vão lá ler e dar biscoito pro meu amygo). Como de costume irreparável da pseudo-autora que aqui vos escreve, há trechos e títulos de músicas espalhadas ao longo do texto (a maioria dos DLV e Ramones. What's Your Name, do Lynyrd Skynyrd, por exemplo, foi utilizada quase inteira, e Greyhawk Road, DLV, foi utilizada inteira), bem como referências a episódios e frases específicas de Doctor Who (que provavelmente eu citarei em ordem nas notas em algum dia entre hoje e o arrebatamento). É uma leitura longa, be prepared.
> 
> Vocês também encontram essa peça lá no spiritfanfiction. :D E se houver alguma edição mal-feita, perdoem e me avisem. Ainda estou aprendendo a trabalhar aqui.

_If I had that thing you have_

_I would be a better monster you bet_

_If I had that thing you have_

_You'd even return my respect_

_Living an eternal weekend_

_No longer this bad_

_I'd be happy, sugar, if I had_

_That thing you have..._

Foi a fama de um vento assombrado sobre a estrada Greyhawk que atraiu o maluco que investiu todo o seu dinheiro na arriscada empreitada de comprar aquele barracão. Um velho galpão comercial abandonado no fim da estrada, sem qualquer brilho ou chance de sucesso entre a burguesia da década de 80. Nenhum comércio ali estabelecido tinha vingado até então – corriam histórias de que o dono original, ganancioso até o menor osso de seu corpo, havia falecido ali, e, desde esta fatalidade, seu espírito ainda perambulava pelo local. Um verdadeiro espírito de miséria, que impedia o prosperar de qualquer aventureiro ingênuo o bastante para tentar acumular fortuna naquele buraco.

Não que esse tipo de lenda urbana assuste um jovem punk com espírito empreendedor. Ora, Russell D. não era chamado de louco à toa, e seu ceticismo era forte o suficiente para convidar qualquer fantasma e cobrador de impostos a ser seu futuro sócio. Poucas coisas são tão fortes quanto os sonhos de um jovem revolucionário. As mãos que coçavam para fazer jus à sua fama focaram todo o seu tempo e energia em derrubar, arrastar, pintar e limpar. E com a ajuda de alguns amigos, em um longo ano de reforma, suor e lágrimas, em outubro de 1982 estava enfim de pé a boca do inferno, de nº 66, onde, mais tarde, um 6 adicional seria artisticamente pichado. Um antro de bebida, drogas, prostituição e baixaria, e é claro que esta descrição corria apenas entre os falsos puritanos amedrontados que moravam em suas casinhas de arquitetura parecida ao longo da infame Greyhawk.

Seu nome era TARDIS - uma sigla idiota para uma combinação de palavras idiota - e era maior por dentro do que por fora. Mais que uma boate, era um lugar para toda uma geração de rebeldes. Um templo para os perdidos e mal amados do final de 1982 que, ao som de Siouxsie, Dead End e Joy Division, deixavam as frustrações da vida desaparecerem no fundo dos copos de álcool e na fumaça dos cigarros.

Longe da agonia de corpos vestidos de preto que dançavam e berravam a plenos pulmões as letras de suas canções favoritas, havia um rapaz que não era bem do tipo que se esperava encontrar num ambiente como aquele. Além dos vinte e longe dos trinta, com seus óculos redondos e ar de intelectual, com seus cabelos cor de cobre caindo de forma irregular pelo rosto e uma lata de cerveja barata pela metade em uma das mãos, ele podia ser um excelente contador, talvez até o chefe de uma jovem família cujo primeiro filho chorava durante toda a madrugada; qualquer coisa menos um punk bêbado brigão ou um gótico dançarino de parede. Encostado numa pilastra qualquer nos fundos, enfiado numa jaqueta de couro preta que brilhava às luzes fracas e piscantes da boate, o jovem esperava pacientemente a hora de anunciarem a Silence in the Library, a banda da casa. Aquele era o momento em que ele subiria ao palco e abandonaria sua patética figura de John Smith, o promissor aluno de Ciência Política da Universidade de Londres, para dar vida ao Doutor Disco, um potente vocalista que, sempre acompanhado de sua fiel guitarra, uma bonita Stratocaster azul-real de nome Sexy, tocava com os colegas de banda – _a sua banda_ – uma dúzia ou mais de covers que garantiam o ponto alto nas noites da TARDIS.

Em cima do palco, depois de um enérgico _"não pisquem!"_ , talvez um _"escutem!"_ ou quem sabe sua frase favorita, um vigoroso _"calem a boca"_ , ele podia abandonar suas preocupações, deixando-as escorrer pelos dedos que percorriam as cordas da Strat. Deixava suas angústias se transformarem em apenas mais um elemento de sua performance enquanto servia com maestria cada frase de _She's in Parties_ ou _Mad World_. Era ali, naquele submundo da moda alternativa, do som sujo e da bebida barata, que, ao lado de Pete, baterista, Archie, tecladista e Finn, baixista, ele encontrava a melhor versão de si mesmo. E também a galáxia de cachos loiro-escuros da mulher que não conhecia, mas inspirara a música que ele sempre carregava numa folha amassada no bolso traseiro de seus jeans surrados.

Ela sempre estava lá. A mulher sem nome, o motivo de ter arranhado seu vinil de _Pleasant Dreams_ ao repetir demais _I Can't Get You Out Of My Mind_. Sexta após sexta, religiosamente, era uma das primeiras a chegar e uma das últimas a sair. Em meio à multidão de coturnos grosseiros, lábios escuros, pó de arroz e penteados altos, ela se destacava com seu batom vermelho e seus cachos cheios e dourados balançando próximos demais do balcão do bar. Sensível à boa música, seu corpo sinuoso se remexia e requebrava ao som dos tambores das baterias e dos acordes apressados das guitarras que retumbavam pelos alto-falantes, quase estourando paredes e tímpanos. Quando a Silence se apresentava, era sempre ela, quase colada ao palco, com seu rebolado quente e seu sorriso de supernova, quem fisgava a completa atenção do Doutor, tornando-o suscetível a errar um acorde ou dois. Seus lábios, quando não grudados nas bordas dos copos descartáveis sempre bem preenchidos de bebidas em todas as cores, moviam-se junto aos dele, que berrava as boas do Cheap Trick ou do Mötley Crüe naquele microfone de segunda mão. Só podia ter sido para ela que os Ramones tinham escrito _She's a Sensation_.

Ele já a tinha visto sozinha, trocando risos altos com Nardole, o bartender. Já a vira dançando em cima do balcão com Donna Noble, uma ruiva de gênio forte que adorava uma festa. Já a tinha admirado muitas vezes saindo ilesa, outras vezes nem tanto, das pequenas confusões nas quais ela se metera. Já a acompanhara, preocupado, bebendo até o limite após terminar com o namorado, um armário conhecido entre os seus como Hydroflax. Já vira seus olhos manchados pela maquiagem escorrida enquanto chorava no ombro de Sarah Jane Smith, uma antiga conhecida dos tempos de colégio. Sentindo o desejo latente apertar em suas calças, já a vira prender os cabelos numa noite muito quente, exibindo seu belo pescoço, e, em linhas decrescentes, seu igualmente belo colo, que retratara em traços firmes a lápis nas páginas amareladas do velho diário onde escrevia suas composições (era seu Diário das Coisas Impossíveis, e aquela mulher era definitivamente impossível). Já a vira flertar com moças e rapazes, e em todas as vezes ser, infelizmente, muito bem correspondida – e isso fazia suas entranhas queimarem com um ciúme que não podia ser seu. Afinal, ele mal sabia seu nome. Mas era com o rosto dela que sonhava quase todas as noites. Decorara cada curva daquele corpo como se fossem as da própria Greyhawk, e tinha certeza de nem mesmo os feixes de luz que davam um pouco de cor pulsante à escuridão do interior da TARDIS conseguiam brilhar mais que aquele par de olhos verde-azulados como o alto-mar ao sol. Aquele par de olhos famintos que pareciam devorá-lo lentamente enquanto ele cantava, fazendo suas pernas tremerem atrás de Sexy. Olhos que o provocavam tão duramente que _I Want You (She's So Heavy)_ dos Beatles havia se tornado o hino de sua falta de pudor quando, ao afrouxar as calças durante a madrugada, masturbava-se sem saber exatamente por qual nome gritar ao alcançar seu orgasmo culpado.

Ela era metade humana, metade universo.¹ Quando ele a via, sentia como se tivesse dois corações batendo no mesmo ritmo da bateria de _Oh, Oh, I Love Her So_ , embora, a cada noite de show terminada, vendo-a se agarrando com algum cara ou garota nos cantos da boate, olhando para ele com olhos duros enquanto tinha uma coxa firmada na altura dos quadris alheios e seu pescoço tomado por lábios vorazes, ele ouvia a letra de _You Didn't Mean Anything To Me_ tocar insistentemente em seu cérebro, abafando o som dos vários pedaços de seu coração se quebrando.

A tensão entre John e a moça era tão visível e palpável que podia ser cortada com uma faca. O que, por incrível que pareça, ainda passava despercebido ao pobre rapaz de sobrancelhas proeminentes. Apesar dos sorrisos furtivos e dos longos olhares trocados por tantas e tantas noites, o jovem vocalista da Silence in the Library ainda era ignorante ao fato de que aquela mulher que ele sequer conhecia o amava como não se deve amar um membro de uma banda em ascensão.

Para ela, as noites na TARDIS só valiam a pena porque, além da música boa e das incontáveis latas de cerveja, ali era o lugar onde ela encontrava o rapaz que roubara seu coração desde a primeira vez que subira naquele pequeno palco. Toda vez que olhava para ele, ria baixinho ao se lembrar da cena. Um rapaz tímido atrás de um suporte de microfone, ajeitando o tempo todo os óculos no nariz levemente adunco, usando roupas um tanto quanto ridículas e parecendo assustado diante de tantos rostos com maquiagens fortes o encarando enquanto ele chutava cabos e mexia nos amplificadores. _"Boa noite, somos a Silence in the Library e faremos um som pra vocês esta noite"_ , disse ele, sorrindo nervosamente. _"Eu sou o Doutor Disco"_. Acompanhada das fiéis amigas Donna e Sarah Jane, a loura caiu no riso. _“Um nerd escocês”_ , comentou ela, debochada. Então, ele pendurou a alça da guitarra azul no ombro, trocou sua armação clássica por um par de óculos escuros que tirara de um dos bolsos dianteiros e, botando-os no rosto, transformou-se no que ele mesmo apresentara como Doutor Disco. Um espírito do _rock_ feito carne e osso, que, com sua um tantinho rouca porém potente voz, dominou aquele palco simples como se fosse a sala de sua própria casa e o transformou, aos olhos de quem o assistia, no palco de um grandioso estádio lotado.

_I Am (I’m Me), do Twisted Sister_ , foi a primeira música, e ela se lembrava perfeitamente de como seu queixo teve que ser recolocado no lugar pelo indicador de Sarah Jane, que, a seu lado, ria de seus olhos incrédulos arregalados. De fato não era uma música que faria um público exigente sair do chão logo de cara, mas ela então percebeu que aquilo não era sobre o gosto do público: era única e exclusivamente sobre ele.

_It's my life I'm living, I'll live as I please._

Pelas estrelas, ele era bom. Aquela guitarra era como uma parte de seu corpo: completava suas frases cantadas como uma fiel _backing vocal_ que zumbia com prazer debaixo da voz principal. Não que baixista, tecladista e baterista fossem ruins, muito pelo contrário; mas, com ele à frente daquele microfone, dedilhando habilmente sua guitarra e sorrindo entre versos, era impossível se lembrar de que havia mais alguém ao redor dele. O Doutor Disco era magnético, e tirar os olhos dele por um único segundo talvez estragasse sua experiência de maneira irreparável.

Dez músicas depois, ela estava no meio da multidão, mal se aguentando em seus próprios sapatos de salto vermelhos, gritando com o que havia lhe restado de sua garganta. Ainda faltava uma música para fechar o show, e a escolha da banda foi _Simple Man_ , da Lynyrd Skynyrd. Depois de tanta euforia em beber, cantar e dançar, seria ótimo dar uma relaxada com uma balada. Porém, a música teve o efeito contrário. A voz daquele homem penetrara tão fundo em sua alma que ela sentia suas pernas trêmulas. Todos tinham os braços para o alto, balançando-os de um lado para o outro, cantando numa só voz. Não havia ninguém próximo a si que tivesse segurado as lágrimas.

O Doutor levantou os óculos escuros, empurrando com ele os cabelos para trás e o deixando no alto da cabeça. No exato momento em que a frase _"you'll find a woman and you'll find love"_ era cantada, os olhos do Doutor encontraram os dela, e foi como se, ao invés de uma flecha, o cupido tivesse disparado um tiro de arma laser em seu coração, que acelerou sem controle enquanto suas bochechas queimavam em um vermelho que só não era mais forte que o de seu batom.

_Babe, be a simple, really simple man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand…_

Ao final da música, ela estava aos prantos. De seus lábios partiam assobios e exclamações, e, de alguma forma, mesmo entre tantas palmas e vozes atropelando-se, aquele homem pareceu ter ouvido a voz dela – _apenas a dela_ – e, com um sorriso suave nos lábios finos, acenou discretamente para ela do centro do palco. De seu lugar, ela acenou de volta, e passou o resto da noite sendo alvo das piadas de Donna e Sarah Jane, que só faltaram amarrá-la e arrastá-la para falar com o misterioso Doutor Disco. O que, por algum motivo incompreensível para as amigas que já conheciam suas peripécias amorosas, não aconteceu.

_“Não, Doutor Disco. Você definitivamente não é um homem simples. E eu quero entendê-lo… E amá-lo."_

Se já era frequentadora regular da famosa TARDIS desde sua abertura dois meses antes, depois daquele alucinante show de dezembro ela fez questão de estabelecer cadeira cativa. Muito amiga do _barman_ , procurava se inteirar de quando a banda voltaria. Tendo sido sexta o dia definido para as apresentações da Silence, era nestes dias em que sacrificava parte das aulas do período noturno de Arqueologia na Universidade Stormcage e caprichava nas roupas e na maquiagem, usava seus melhores perfumes e rumava para o número 66 da estrada Greyhawk, brigando com quem fosse para conquistar um lugar junto ao palco. E tudo parecia ser em vão, pois, de todos os homens e mulheres que se aproximavam dela para lhe pagar uma bebida ou lhe oferecer algo mais explícito, nenhuma dessas pessoas era o Doutor.

Quando ela o via, sentia como se seu coração dançasse ao som de _Rythym of Love_. Sentia seu olhar raivoso quando ela se aproximava de alguém com segundas intenções. Perguntava-se se ele a procurava quando ela sumia dentro dos banheiros ou na parte de trás do galpão, junto das caixas de som com defeito, para “dar uns amassos”. Se ficava preocupado quando ela misturava mais bebidas do que sua integridade permitia. Se tinha vontade de consolá-la quando chorava de tão bêbada ou de tão magoada. Se ele a desejava quando ela dançava quase fundindo-se com aquele palco, bem debaixo das pernas dele. Se em seu interior era para ela que ele dedicava as baladas que, em casa, ela ouvia pensando nele. Perguntava-se se, quando ele sumia, era porque estava com alguém. Se sentia a raiva que dela emanava quando alguma garota atrevida se lançava para cima dele enquanto ele ajudava os colegas a retirar os equipamentos do palco.

Com a mente fixa no rosto do Doutor, gemendo alto junto a Iggy Pop o refrão de _Take Care of Me_ , ela rabiscava em seu velho diário de capa azul, junto a suas anotações das aulas, situações inventadas com seu objeto de desejo, como escrever para ele na montanha mais velha do mundo ou fazer piqueniques em Asgard, para, em _I Snub You_ , pensar no olhar ferido que ele lhe oferecia quando a via se esfregando com alguém qualquer no fim da noite e desabar a chorar entre latas de cerveja vazias.

Por que era tão difícil apenas ir até ele? E por que ele nunca vinha até ela?

Não era o fim do mundo, afinal. Ela era uma fera destemida solta em seu ambiente favorito de caça, e apostava muito em seu poder de sedução, contudo, algo em seu interior lhe pedia para que, pelo menos uma vez, tivesse calma. Uma força que ela não sabia nomear segurava suas pernas, enquanto em seu cérebro ecoava uma voz insistente lhe dizendo que seus caminhos e os do Doutor logo cruzar-se-iam da forma correta. Então, por algum tempo, ela manteve seu silêncio na biblioteca para apreciar melhor a leitura. E como dizia sua mãe, enquanto ela não achava o homem certo, divertia-se com os errados.

E ao longo do ano de 1983, nenhum dos dois tomou qualquer atitude em relação ao outro.

Bom, dizem que o tempo é o senhor da razão.

Em uma sexta qualquer de um dezembro particularmente frio, ao fim de uma original e muito bem-sucedida interpretação de _Holy Diver_ , o público agora duplicado da TARDIS gritava por um bis da banda que se tornara o rosto de sua casa. A fama da Silence e de seu carismático líder, o incrível Doutor Disco, quebrara as barreiras do medo dos cidadãos de toda a Londres, levando-os a atravessar a terrível estrada assombrada para conhecer o consagrado beco do rock. Depois de limpar o suor da testa usando o antebraço e dar alguns goles na estupidamente gelada lata de _Carling_ que deixava em seus pés, o Doutor jogou seu par de óculos para o público. Uma garota baixinha com um belo _mohawk_ os pegou, comemorando aos berros junto de seu grupo de amigos. Com três batidas do pé direito no chão do palco, o Doutor deu o sinal para que seus colegas dessem início à previamente combinada _What’s Your Name_ , Lynyrd Skynyrd. A música começou. E ela estava, mais uma vez, próxima ao palco, acompanhada pelas fiéis amigas, balançando seus cabelos soltos enquanto seus olhos eram mantidos nos do vocalista. Ela usava de novo aquele batom vermelho, ele reparou.

_[...]_

_I'll find a little queen_

_And I know I can treat her right_

_What’s your name, little girl?_

_What’s your name?_

Balões feitos com preservativos voavam de um lado para o outro. Uma garrafa de vinho era passada de mão em mão. As vozes das pessoas se misturavam à dele conforme a música avançava.

_Shootin’ you straight, little girl_

_Won’t you do the same?_

Fumaça subia do espaço reservado a fumantes, onde piscava uma suave luz verde. O movimento no bar era intenso, latas e copos indo e vindo pelas mãos da habilidosa garota que agora ajudava Nardole, Bill Potts, que, entre um pedido e outro, sempre achava tempo para flertar com uma bonita jovem chamada Heather.

_Back at the hotel_

_Lord, we got such a mess_

Nos cantos do galpão, uma turma tirava os pesados coturnos e se largava em cadeiras de plástico brancas, buscando algum descanso da dança e do álcool. O Doutor ainda a observava com o olhar de um latifundiário. Observava o movimento de seus quadris, que, um pouco mais violentos, chocaram-se com os de Donna e fizeram com que um pouco da bebida desconhecida do costumeiro copo de plástico em sua mão se derramasse no decote de seu vestido preto. A loira riu alto, Donna a acompanhou. O rapaz atrás dela aproveitou para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu de modo prazeroso, curvando a cabeça para trás para poder sussurrar algo em resposta no ouvido do jovem. Algo no estômago do vocalista se apertou.

_It seems that one of the crew_

_Had a go with one of the guests, oh yes_

Ouviu-se o barulho de vidro quebrando no bar. Um punk bêbado demais tentou arrumar briga com outro. Foi uma questão de segundos até a ágil Bill correr do balcão para separar duas turmas que voaram uma para cima da outra, garotos e garotas se empurrando e se atingindo com cotoveladas e ofensas. Um balde de água gelada foi jogado neles. Bill e Jack Harkness, o segurança, conduziram os arruaceiros para fora da boate.

_Well, the police said we can't drink in the bar, what a shame..._

A loura agora dançava com as costas coladas ao peitoral do rapaz com quem, há pouco, trocava sussurros. Sem qualquer aviso, o Doutor parou de tocar por um segundo e se abaixou, pegando mais uma vez a lata de _Carling_. Retomando a postura, ao invés de levar a lata à boca como era esperado, estendeu-a na direção de sua musa, enquanto, com a boca próxima ao microfone, sem tirar os olhos dela, recitava:

_Won’t you come upstairs, girl, and have a drink of champagne?_

Os olhos verdes da moça se arregalaram. Palmas e gritos de incentivo se misturaram aos sons do baixo e da bateria. Donna parecia histérica, dando pulinhos em seu lugar. Sarah Jane batia palmas e empurrava o ombro da amiga, que simplesmente deu de ombros, desgrudou-se do rapaz com quem dançava e se espremeu entre as pessoas aglomeradas para chegar à lateral do palco. Ajudada pelo baixista que lhe estendeu a mão para subir os três pequenos degraus que a levariam à parte de cima, ela foi recebida com, além dos sorrisos dos demais músicos, uma verdadeira ovação da plateia. A moça se curvou em agradecimento, como uma primadonna ao final de sua melhor peça. Estendeu a destra em busca da bebida que lhe fora oferecida (suas unhas também eram vermelhas naquela noite, ele percebeu), e seus dedos tocaram rapidamente a pele gelada dele, fazendo-a estremecer com um breve choque térmico. Saudada pelo Doutor com uma leve reverência, tendo agora posse da lata, deu um breve gole e se pôs a fazer o que fazia de melhor: dançar. Seus movimentos hipnóticos atraíram os olhos do Doutor para suas nádegas bem valorizadas pelo vestido justo, que, mesmo já sendo curto o bastante, ainda subia por conta da dança sensual de quem o usava. Seus cachos dourados se moviam como as serpentes no cabelo de Medusa, quem talvez ela realmente fosse, pois seu olhar também era capaz de transformar em pedra qualquer um que olhasse demais.

_It sure was grand..._

A música continuava, a plateia pulava. Os fumantes saíram de seu espaço reservado, os que estavam sentados se levantaram apenas de meias ou descalços para se juntar ao público vibrante. Todos queriam ver o show à parte que era aquela mulher. Um holofote foi apontado para ela. O braço que segurava a _Carling_ se ergueu para o alto e a lata foi virada para baixo, derrubando em si mesma o restante da bebida. Todos dentro da TARDIS foram à loucura. Ela sacudiu os cabelos, molhando os músicos e algumas pessoas próximas ao palco.

O Doutor suprimiu uma risada em meio à música. Ah, a selvageria dos anos 80.

_I want to see you again_

Iniciou-se uma verdadeira festa de bebidas desperdiçadas entre o público geral. Via-se espuma de cerveja em vários cabelos. Algumas pessoas escorregaram no chão molhado, blusas foram tiradas e giradas acima de cabeças. Amigos se estapeavam com as camisetas encharcadas, peitorais nus e sutiãs cobriam parte da pista. O cheiro de álcool tomou conta do galpão.

_Well, there ain’t no shame_

Um jovem sem camisa era levado pelos braços da multidão. A ousada dançarina agora se juntara ao Doutor, abraçando-o de lado com um braço passado sobre seus ombros. Junto a ele, cantou os versos finais.

_What was your name, little girl?_

_What's your name?_

_Shootin' you straight, little girl?_

_Won't you do the same?_

_Woo!_

Era de senso geral que aquela definitivamente tinha sido uma das melhores apresentações da Silence até então. Como de costume, os membros se juntaram na beira do palco, deram as mãos e se curvaram em agradecimento, recebendo as palmas dos espectadores. O Doutor então caminhou até a moça, que os aplaudia na lateral, e a levou ao centro para que recebesse seus merecidos aplausos – e também os gritos de “delícia” e “gostosa” que vieram do fundão. Uma camiseta do Sex Pistols foi jogada aos pés dela, que se curvou para pegá-la e apertar junto aos seios úmidos de cerveja. _“Obrigada! Obrigada!”_ dizia ela, lançando beijos a seus novos fãs, sendo igualmente aplaudida pelos quatro membros a seu redor.

Palhetas e baquetas foram jogadas ao público, os sortudos comemoraram com gritos seus espólios de guerra e a multidão enfim começou a se dissipar, boa parte voltando para o balcão do bar, outros indo para os banheiros lavar os cabelos molhados de bebida nas pias. Alguns foram para fora torcer as roupas molhadas e trocar números de telefone de suas casas para marcarem novas noites em grupo. A loira, acompanhada do Doutor, caminhava de volta para a escada do palco. Antes de descer o primeiro degrau, curvou-se na direção do ombro dele, e, com os lábios próximos a seu ouvido, despejou-lhe duas palavras.

– River Song.

– O quê? – Perguntou ele, confuso.

– Meu nome – Respondeu ela, oferecendo-lhe a mão direita. – É River Song.

– River Song – Repetiu John, saboreando cuidadosamente a melodia de cada sílaba enquanto lhe apertava a mão um pouco mais empolgado do que deveria, retribuindo o cumprimento. – Nome adorável.

Um sorriso sedutor lhe fora oferecido, e ela seguiu seu caminho degraus abaixo. Foi com muito prazer que ele observou atentamente a abertura nas costas do vestido tubinho, exibindo parte daquela pele clara onde bebida e suor brilhavam levemente nas luzes coloridas que voltaram a rodar sem ordem lógica pela pista de dança. Um estalo o fez perceber que não havia retribuído. Sacudindo a cabeça como que para reorganizar as ideias, chamou-a.

– Ei, River!

A moça parou e se voltou para ele.

– Eu sou o Dout-- Quero dizer, John Smith. Meu nome é John Smith.

Ela assentiu com os olhos fechados por um segundo, tendo nos lábios um sorriso leve. Quando levantou as pálpebras, seus olhos pareciam brilhar com um verde mais intenso.

– É. Eu sei.

E tornou a dar as costas para ele, sumindo num aglomerado que se formava ao pé da pequena escada.

– River Song… – Disse o Doutor para si, antes de levar de Pete um chute na canela.

– Vai nos ajudar com o equipamento ou não?

– Desculpe – Respondeu ele, lembrando-se de tirar Sexy do ombro e ajudar os colegas com os cabos dos equipamentos. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para a noite na TARDIS acabar, mas, para o Doutor, sua noite já estava ganha, e, devido a isso, ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

_O nome dela era River Song._

* * *

Por volta das 4:00, como em todas as madrugadas de sexta, após despedir-se de quem importava, River chegou ao banheiro tropeçando. Precisava dar um jeito na maquiagem desfeita e tirar os saltos para dar algum sossego aos pés. Ela era sempre intensa, mas, naquela noite em particular, sentia-se mais louca do que o habitual. Seu vestido estava grudento e as pernas não se aguentavam mais em cima dos saltos vermelhos, havia-os gastado com gosto tanto na pista de dança quanto em cima do palco. E talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco além do habitual na bebida, pois até o design daquele banheiro que já vira tantas vezes lhe parecia um tanto diferente.

Abriu a torneira, deixando a mente viajar no som da água corrente. Abaixou a cabeça e jogou no rosto suado um pouco de água acumulada nas duas mãos, sentindo o corpo se arrepiar por conta da temperatura do líquido. Sua cabeça doía, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de desconforto. Sim, ela definitivamente tinha exagerado na bebida. Ao levantar o rosto, assustou-se brevemente com a figura de um homem parado na porta refletida no espelho.

– Oh, olá, docinho.

Nenhuma resposta além de um leve aceno com a cabeça. Ou algo parecido com isso, a luz do banheiro era bastante falha e a visão de River não era das melhores depois de tantos destilados.

– Você é uma alucinação? – Perguntou ela, exalando uma tranquilidade que não era verdadeiramente sua.

– Somos todos alucinações uns dos outros² – Respondeu enfim o rapaz. Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele adentrou o banheiro, passando atrás dela, que ainda vasculhava em seus arquivos mentais de quem seria aquela voz. River apertou um pouco os olhos, tentando focá-los naquele rosto. Oh, era o Doutor Disco. A moça o encarou através do espelho com certa desconfiança, segurando-se firme com ambas as mãos nas bordas da pia de mármore. Ao vê-lo entrar em um dos boxes, relaxou, voltando sua atenção a pegar alguns pedaços de papel para limpar o excesso de cerveja do colo.

– Devo me preocupar em ter sido seguida?

– Devo me preocupar em estar sozinho com uma mulher bêbada no banheiro dos homens? – Disse ele, a voz meio abafada pela porta do box e pelo som de urina caindo no vaso.

Mas é claro. Por isso a diferença de ambiente. Ela devia ter percebido, o banheiro feminino também tinha um odor um pouco menos _desagradável_.

Parecendo sentir a vergonha dela mesmo por trás da porta rabiscada, o Doutor continuou:

– Não se preocupe, não acho que mais alguém vá entrar aqui hoje. Os caras já foram, então, além do velho Russ, só ficamos nós dois no clube.

– Acho que esse é um motivo para que eu me preocupe muito.

Os sons da descarga sendo ativada se misturaram ao insistente apitar que dominava seus ouvidos, zumbindo pela exposição de tantas horas à música extremamente alta.

– É – A porta do box foi aberta com uma das mãos dele, enquanto a outra subia o zíper. A visão perturbou os hormônios de River; era quase como se ela pudesse ouvi-los gritando dentro de seu corpo: _“pegue-o, River Song”_. – Você tem razão.

O Doutor caminhou até o espelho, abrindo a torneira ao lado da dela. Umedeceu as mãos, estendendo a canhota para alcançar o sabonete que descansava em um pequeno suporte entre as duas pias. River não conseguiu evitar olhar de soslaio para as mãos alheias, mordendo discretamente o lábio inferior ao imaginar qual seria a sensação de tê-las em seu corpo.

– Vocês parecem meio barulhentos para quem pede silêncio na biblioteca.

– Nah. Uma brincadeira idiota entre amigos do ensino médio – Respondeu ele, tentando sem sucesso reprimir um sorriso orgulhoso.

– É brilhante.

Por meio de seus reflexos, trocaram sorrisos desajeitados. River abriu a torneira à sua frente, e, juntando um punhado de papéis-toalha, passou-os na água corrente. Com a mão esquerda, deslizou para o lado uma das alças do vestido, exibindo um belo ombro a ser limpo dos restos de bebida, e se pôs a esfregar ali os papéis úmidos. John desejava com toda a sua alma poder consumi-la apenas com seus olhos. Sentindo o peso das íris alheias em sua imagem, River levantou o olhar para o rosto do Doutor no espelho. Encabulado, ele desviou sua atenção para as pontas de seus tênis _All Star_.

– River…

– Hm?

– Você é uma _groupie_?

– O quê? – Indagou ela, os olhos mais abertos agora fixos no rosto do homem a seu lado.

– Uma groupie. Uma garota que transa com os caras das band--

– Eu sei o que é uma _groupie_! – Alterou-se River, visivelmente ofendida. Seus lábios se apertaram e seu rosto se cobriu em vermelho. – Ora seu…! Argh, _artistas_!

Irritada, a loura atirou nele a bola de papéis molhados e deu meia-volta, a fim de sair o quanto antes daquele lugar. Nem ao menos lembrou-se de seus belos sapatos vermelhos, engolidos pelo espaço molhado debaixo do mármore escuro da pia.

Ok. Não era para ser daquele jeito. De consciência pesada, John foi rápido em segurá-la pelo pulso antes que River cruzasse a porta semi-aberta. Ela se voltou para ele. Respirava rápido, seus lábios borrados estavam apertados e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e marejados. Ela estava furiosa, e no fundo das íris verdes, ele via um pouco mais que apenas uma jovem ofendida.

_Via um coração partido._

E não fazia ideia de por que raios aquilo o incomodava.

Ou talvez fizesse.

– Eu… Sinto muito, River. Na minha cabeça era um pouco melhor que isso – John fechou seus olhos por alguns segundos, franzindo a pele entre as sobrancelhas grossas. – Não quis ofendê-la. Eu… Sinto muito.

As lágrimas querendo sair queimavam os olhos de River com o mesmo poder do cheiro de uma vodka ruim subindo por suas narinas. Seu olhar correu depressa do toque frouxo de John em seu pulso para o rosto dele, tentando identificar o que via naquela expressão.

Sincero, sim. Arrependido, com certeza. Mas ela não via mais nada naqueles olhos que pareciam escurecidos entre os flashes daquelas lâmpadas que gostava de chamar “luzes de cabaré”.

Ela inspirou profundamente, expirando logo após. O som do ar deixando seu corpo ecoou baixo pelo banheiro.

– Eu estou descalça, não estou?

O Doutor lhe ofereceu um sorriso torto.

– Está.

– Merda.

Ela tomou algum impulso e, livrando-se sem muita sensibilidade, mas não sem muitos arrependimentos, daquele toque frio que não reclamaria se fosse um pouco mais… _Dominador_ , aproximou-se uma vez mais da pia, tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos. Por que voltara mesmo? Certo, os sapatos. Ao tentar se abaixar para pegá-los, sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, logo acima do olho direito, e instintivamente levou a mão ao local. Um _“ai”_ arrastado deixou seus lábios. Prontamente John se esquivou até ela, ajudando-a a ficar de pé e se apoiar novamente na interface da pia, enquanto se abaixava para pegar os sapatos dela.

– Doutor?

– Sim, River? – Disse ele com certa dificuldade pela incômoda posição. Era complicado, após carregar equipamentos pesados, tocar um show e beber a noite toca, curvar-se debaixo de uma pia de um banheiro pequeno atrás de sapatos que já haviam sido tomados por um líquido que tinha medo de saber se eram outra coisa que não água.

– Você é _gay_?

– O qu-- – Pego de surpresa, ele tentou se levantar, batendo a cabeça na parte de baixo do mármore. Desequilibrando-se, seus joelhos tocaram o chão molhado. – Ah, merda!

– _Gay_. Um cara que beija outros caras, que dá a bund--

– Eu sei o que é um _gay_ , River! – Rosnou o rapaz, levantando-se com alguma dificuldade esfregando a nuca com a canhota enquanto, na destra, segurava os sapatos molhados. – Por que acha isso?

– Ora, não finja que não sabe!

– Mas eu não sei! – O par de sapatos foi colocado sobre a pia. – Eu pareço _gay_?

– O quê?

– Você – Com o indicador, ele tocou rapidamente a ponta do nariz dela. – Perguntou se eu sou _gay_. Eu pareço _gay_?

– Não sei como um _gay_ se parece. Jack é _gay_ e não parece – Seus olhos levemente estreitados o examinaram de cima a baixo, reparando no cabelo bagunçado, a camiseta preta debaixo da eterna jaqueta de mesma cor, os velhos jeans molhados na região dos joelhos e o mesmo par de tênis de sempre. – Você é _gay_?

– Não, River, _eu não sou gay_! – Respondeu ele, exasperado, mexendo um pouco demais as mãos e sem notar o quanto seu tom de voz havia subido.

– Então por que está fazendo esse show todo?

Ele pensou algo em responder, mas, por algum motivo, as palavras não saíram, ficando limitadas a um gaguejar ridículo e inútil. Ela era tão incisiva e convincente que, por um segundo, ele mesmo se perguntou se era _gay_. Vendo o sorriso debochado que praticamente rasgava a face dela, tornou a colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

– Estou nervoso, ora essa! Estar nervoso não torna ninguém _gay_ , por que diabos eu seria _gay_?

– Por que diabos _eu_ seria uma _groupie_? – Exaltou-se ela, apontando para o próprio peito.

Foi a vez dele de olhá-la de cima a baixo, prendendo na garganta um _"porque diabos você não seria?"_. Os cabelos um pouco desgrenhados, a maquiagem borrada, o colo ainda meio reluzente pelo excesso de cerveja mal retirado, o vestido curto mal cobrindo metade de suas coxas e os pés descalços (unhas vermelhas, lindas unhas vermelhas) naquele chão imundo. Seu olhar sobre ela era tão enigmático, e, ao mesmo tempo, repreensivo, que ela se perguntou se era uma espécie de rascunho ruim de Cherie Currie depois de uma festa regada a muito álcool, cocaína e uma queda na piscina.

Seus olhares tornaram a se encontrar e a se fixar um no outro. Nesse meio tempo de silêncio, ouviu-se um som distante, metálico, como rodas em um trilho, e logo depois um estrondo abafado. Compartilhando talvez a mesma sinapse, deram-se conta do quão ridículos estavam sendo e da situação em que haviam se metido por conta daquilo. A TARDIS havia sido fechada e eles estavam discutindo sobre _gays_ e _groupies_ no banheiro mais nojento dela às quatro e todas da manhã.

– Estamos trancados – Disse John.

– Obrigada por me contar uma coisa óbvia, para o caso de eu não ter percebido!

– Vai saber. Você percebe muitas _coisas erradas_ – Cuspiu ele, tendo em seu rosto uma expressão estranha, quase engraçada.

River ia retrucar quando algo em seu cérebro falhou. Sua visão escureceu, suas pernas bambearam e ela simplesmente apagou. John, uma vez mais, fora rápido em segurá-la antes que atingisse o solo.

– River!

Ela não respondeu. Sentia-se tonta demais. Com o pouco de força que lhe restava, agarrou-se à jaqueta de couro do mais alto, que a segurava meio sem jeito.

– River, está me ouvindo? River!

– Vo… – Murmurou ela.

– O quê?

– Eu vou…. Vomit-- – Antes que pudesse concluir a frase, tudo o que estava em seu estômago simplesmente lhe disparou boca afora, atingindo a camiseta do Doutor em um jato amarelado e malcheiroso.

– Ok, acho que eu já estava esperando por isso – Retrincou ele, esticando o pescoço e inclinando a cabeça como podia, visivelmente enojado.

Da forma que lhe era possível, John apoiou as costas da moça com o braço direito enquanto o esquerdo era passado por baixo dos joelhos enfraquecidos dela. Carregando-a no colo, depositou-a sentada na pia, segurando-a pelos ombros enquanto lhe firmava as costas no espelho.

– River, pode me ouvir?

– Não grita – Resmungou a jovem, de olhos fechados. Sua dor era perceptível pelas pequenas rugas da pele franzida entre eles.

– Consegue ficar aí por cinco minutos enquanto vou buscar água pra você?

De modo meio errático, ela concordou com a cabeça. Mesmo inseguro em soltá-la, o Doutor correu para fora do banheiro, voltando em menos de um minuto com uma pequena garrafa de água gelada. Com alguns papéis puxados do _dispenser_ , limpou os lábios e o queixo da moça, e, abrindo a garrafa, ofereceu-lhe alguns goles, aceitos com alguma resistência. Temendo uma queda, o vocalista afastou o suporte do sabonete e sentou-se desconfortavelmente no espaço apertado entre as duas pias, puxando com delicadeza a jovem para seu ombro. Passados alguns minutos com o silêncio quebrado apenas pelos gemidos e resmungos de River, o Doutor voltou a falar com ela.

– Você está bem?

– Sinto como se tivesse duzentos anos, mas vou sobreviver – Respondeu ela, tornando a abrir os olhos. Ao perceber onde estava apoiada, deu um pequeno salto para o lado, retomando a postura da forma que conseguia, evitando a qualquer custo encarar os olhos cinzentos que sentia pesando sobre sua figura patética. Vendo a mancha de líquido escorrido na camiseta dele e a garrafa aberta em sua mão, sentiu o rosto arder. – Desculpa por… – Ela apontou para a sujeira na roupa alheia, desviando o olhar. – Por isso aí.

– O quê? – Só olhando para onde ela apontava que ele se lembrou de tirar a camiseta batizada. – Ah, isso! Não foi nada. Você vai vomitar de novo?

Ela lhe sorriu fracamente.

– Acho que não.

– Então tudo bem.

Saltando da pia e tornando a ficar em pé, deixando a garrafa ao lado dela, ele tirou a pesada jaqueta, deixando-a sobre o mármore molhado, e, a seguir, tirou também a camiseta. Em cima da pia, abraçando os ombros, River havia perdido as íris no corpo do rapaz. Ele não era nenhum exemplar de _bodybuilding_ , mas tinha lá seu charme nas linhas dos músculos pouco trabalhados e no leve traçado de pelos ralos e escuros acima do umbigo.

– Obrigada – Gemeu ela, desviando os olhos rapidamente ao perceber que ele a havia pego analisando seu corpo, causando enrubescimento mútuo.

– Acho que você faria o mesmo por mim.

– Como tem tanta certeza?

Reavendo a jaqueta e sacudindo-a para tirar o excesso de água, ele tornou a vesti-la para se cobrir um pouco. Quando River tornou a levantar seu olhar para o rosto dele, encontrou-o sorrindo para ela.

– Eu não tenho.

Era o mesmo sorriso daquela primeira primeira noite, em que, entre tantos outros rostos, ele havia localizado o dela, acenando daquela forma idiota. Ela podia jurar que seu coração errou a mesma batida que errou um ano atrás.

– River – Chamou ele enquanto girava o registro da torneira próxima a si, enfiando a camisa na água. – Você não tinha ganhado uma camiseta no final do show?

– É, eu… Acho que sim.

Conferindo a lavagem às pressas, satisfeito com o resultado, ele caminhou até um dos boxes e pendurou a camiseta para secar na porta.

– E onde está ela agora?

– Eu não sei.

Ele começou a rir primeiro – um risinho baixo, chiado, que, seguido de um esboço de riso por parte dela, tornou-se uma risada alta e divertida. River o acompanhou, e logo suas vozes misturadas em gargalhadas sem controle preenchiam o banheiro e ecoavam no restante do galpão vazio.

Quando seus estômagos doíam de tanto rir e o Doutor já se encontrava apoiado na borda do balcão de mármore, novamente seus olhares se cruzaram, causando aquele constrangimento incompreensível que fazia com que seus rostos procurassem qualquer outro ponto observável antes que um deles colapsasse. River pegou a garrafa a seu lado e bebeu alguns goles nervosamente, enquanto ele voltava a se impulsionar para o espaço entre as duas pias, sentando-se ao lado dela.

– Você mandou bem lá em cima.

– Você acha?

– Sim.

– Nada mal para uma _groupie_ , não? – Inquiriu ela enquanto calçava os sapatos, tendo nos lábios aquele sorriso debochado pelo qual ele estava nutrindo um sentimento bastante similar ao ódio.

Um incômodo silêncio se instaurou entre eles. Irritadiça, ela arranhava sem muita força a coxa exposta com as pontas das unhas.

– River, eu… – Ele levou a mão direita à cabeça, coçando-a desajeitado. – Eu não quis… Olha, eu sinto muito.

– Que diferença faria?

– O quê?

– Que diferença faria pra você eu ser uma _groupie_?

– Nenhuma, eu… – Ele se interrompeu, sem saber exatamente que tipo de resposta devia dar. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se em seu direito de se defender do mesmo modo. – Que diferença faria pra você eu ser _gay_?

– Então você é mesmo _gay_! – Concluiu a loira em tom acusatório, apontando para ele enquanto seus olhos arregalavam.

– Não! Pelo amor de-- River, por que essa fissura tão grande em saber minha sexualidade?

– Porque só isso explicaria você ter me rejeitado!

– Mas eu nunca te rejeit-- Espera, _o quê_?

Percebendo que havia falado demais, ela virou o rosto e metade do corpo para o lado oposto. Ele tocou um dos ombros dela.

– River?

River levou a destra ao rosto, esfregando-a na altura dos olhos. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para deduzir que algumas lágrimas haviam fugido de sua contenção.

– River, você... Há quanto tempo…?

– Desde a primeira noite – Respondeu ela com certa dureza, voltando-se bruscamente para o rapaz. Seus olhos agora brilhavam pelas lágrimas que ali nasciam e por uma dor que ele, de alguma forma, conseguia sentir no fundo de sua garganta. Dor que sabia que ele tinha causado apesar de nem entender muito bem como, e que o deixava extremamente envergonhado e desconfortável. As luzes do banheiro piscaram novamente. – Desde a maldita noite em que você subiu naquele palco, com essas roupas ridículas e esse cabelo bagunçado, e acenou pra mim no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. Mas sei que você nunca me olhou da mesma forma.

– River, eu…

– O homem naquele palco não é o mesmo todos os dias – Continuou ela, impedindo-o de concluir sua linha de pensamento. – Eu me apaixonei por um artista. Por uma representação. O Doutor Disco não é John Smith… E, de qualquer forma, nenhum dos dois me ama da mesma forma que eu os amo!

– Como eu me aproximaria de uma pessoa que toda noite estava com as pernas na cintura de alguém e não dava a mínima pra mim? – Irrompeu o Doutor, visivelmente alterado.

– Então você esperava que eu fosse até você?

– Você esperava que _eu_ fosse até você? E o que eu deveria dizer? _“Com licença, será que agora pode ser minha vez”_?

A expressão dela, naquele momento, era a do mais puro ódio encarnado em uma mulher. Uma mão foi erguida na intenção de estapear a face do Doutor, mas ele, com seus sempre muito bons reflexos, segurou-lhe o pulso, a centímetros do rosto.

– Era melhor do que ficar com seus joguinhos! – Gritou River com tanto desespero que algumas gotículas de saliva atingiram a pele do Doutor.

– Joguinhos? _Puta merda, River Song!_ Desde a primeira vez que encontrei esses seus malditos olhos verdes eu não parei de pensar em você. Por um ano inteiro morrendo por dentro pensando que qualquer um que te agarrava nessas paredes era melhor do que eu! Vendo esses homens e mulheres te beijando e fazendo sabe-se Deus o que mais querendo que fosse eu só por uma noite, no lugar de qualquer um, River Song, _qualquer um_! Toda sexta voltando pra casa destruído e me aliviando sozinho pensando nesses olhos infernais sem nem saber o seu nome!

Por mais que os olhos de John fossem muito claros, tudo o que River via neles era escuridão. Uma tristeza sem fim apagava a cor daquelas íris que, por tanto tempo, dominaram de seus sonhos mais castos aos mais impuros. O apertar em seu pulso enfim se afrouxou, mas a mão da jovem permaneceu no ar, lutando contra uma força invisível para tocar o rosto daquele homem.

– River, se você me tocar agora, eu… – Ele fez uma pausa, baixando as pálpebras. Uma lágrima escapou de seu olho esquerdo. – Eu vou _explodir_...

A palma quente alcançou a lateral da face do Doutor, sentindo-lhe traços se encaixarem perfeitamente às linhas de sua mão macia e o corpo dele estremecer ligeiramente antes que ele tornasse a abrir os olhos. Ele tinha o cheiro do couro de sua jaqueta e de suor. Aquele hálito quente, tão próximo, cheirava a cerveja de segunda. Seu rosto angular era tão lindo, e seus olhos verde-acinzentados agora molhados eram tão penetrantes que pareciam tocar o que havia de mais sensível em seu passado. Eles a olhavam como se a conhecesse de outras eras. Como se, das onze vidas que aqueles olhos antigos demonstravam ter vivido, pelo menos três já tivessem dado a ela o prazer de fazer uma ponta como atriz coadjuvante.

Aos olhos dele, ela tinha o rosto de um anjo. Caído, mas ainda assim um anjo, e o mais provocante deles. Um anjo de maquiagem desfeita que não tinha misericórdia de um homem fraco como ele. Um narciso ébrio que invertia a lógica e causava nele a vontade de se afogar por livre e espontânea vontade. O toque de River despertava nele a mesma euforia que um show de rock, fazendo correr em seu sangue as mesmas correntes elétricas que só sentia quando seus pés tocavam o centro do palco, e, no fundo de sua alma soturna que se revirava e contorcia e gritava, ele sabia que não era merecedor da luz do sol que era River Song.

Ele era todo sombra, ela era toda luz; e um beijo dos dois seria capaz de desencadear um _Big Bang_.

Nada foi dito. River apenas o puxou pela jaqueta com a mão que lhe restava e uniu os lábios aos dele. Pego de surpresa, desajeitado pelo susto, ele deixou que ela o conduzisse nos primeiros segundos para então, como se encantado pelo vermelho alucinógeno daquele batom borrado, retribuir movendo de forma insegura seus lábios contra os dela. Ela tinha a língua um tanto gelada por conta da água, e havia ali um levíssimo gosto do sal das lágrimas que atravessaram seus lábios. Suas mãos se moviam de modo meio caótico ao lado do corpo enquanto seu cérebro parecia metade adormecido e metade trabalhando a todo vapor na tentativa de processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Porém, ele a afastou de si. Segurando-lhe os antebraços, forçou-a para a frente, descolando os lábios de ambos de forma brusca e saltando daquela pia, dando alguns passos à frente, coçando a cabeça daquela forma desconcertada que só ele tinha.

Geralmente, ela não se arrependia das decisões (em sua maioria, ruins) que tomava. _"As coisas precisam ser vividas"_ era um de seus mantras, porém, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, por alguns míseros segundos, River Song se arrependeu de uma atitude.

Ele olhava para ela e via através dela. E isso não deveria matá-la.

_Mas matava._

Afinal, mais que apenas um artista amado e desejado por todas as mulheres daquela boate, quiçá do bairro, ele era o Doutor. Ele não saía por aí se apaixonando pelas pessoas. E amar o Doutor era como amar as próprias estrelas. Você não espera que o pôr-do-sol corresponda ao seu amor.

_Mas ele correspondeu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- A. R. Lucas.  
> 2- Let's Get Drunk Together, Damn Laser Vampires.
> 
> ♪  
> That Thing You Have - Damn Laser Vampires  
> She's in Parties - Bauhaus  
> Mad World - Tears for Fears  
> I Can't Get You Out Of My Mind - Ramones  
> She's a Sensation - Ramones  
> I Want You (She's So Heavy) - The Beatles  
> Oh, Oh, I Love Her So - Ramones  
> You Didn't Mean Anything To Me - Ramones  
> I Am (I’m Me) - Twisted Sister  
> Simple Man - Lynyrd Skynyrd  
> Rhythm of Love - Scorpions  
> Take Care of Me - Iggy Pop  
> I Snub You - Iggy Pop  
> Holy Diver - Dio  
> What’s Your Name - Lynyrd Skynyrd
> 
> Vamo lá. Russell D.? Davies. O nome da banda é Silence in the Library por ser o santo episódio de estreia da River. E sim, ela se formou pela Luna University mas usei Stormcage só pra poder brincar com a coisa no último capítulo. Licença poética. Obrigada Fugg e Yasu (@Lilac_Engel), por, respectivamente, o diálogo entre gay e groupie e uma longa discussão sobre altura de uma pia de banheiro de boate; e pelo n° 66(6) + "eu sei", porque a River sempre sabe. E perdoem a encheção de saco. Vocês são geniais, eu os amo muito e isso não teria saído sem vocês.


	2. Sprawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ele precisava mostrar a ela que nunca a rejeitara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW de baixa qualidade.

_She broke into a fit of laughter_

_Then held my neck and_

_swallowed my tongue..._

_(...)_

_I had a dream of_

_mysterious madness_

_She sang a song_

_in the ear of someone_

_She's gathering_

_cybernetic lovers_

_She likes to kill,_

_She's so wickedly fun!_

  
  


Ela não soube dizer quando ou como foi que ele voltou, mas voltou. Segurando-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos, os lábios finos tomaram os dela com a sede que só um músico teria depois de seu show mais insano. River enterrou os dedos nos fios de cobre, acariciando-lhe o couro cabeludo com as pontas dos dígitos. Suas pernas instintivamente se afastaram o bastante para que ele encaixasse o corpo no meio delas, derrubando a garrafa aberta a seu lado, enquanto uma das palmas que estava em seu rosto desceu para sua cintura. O braço do mais alto a enlaçou e a puxou contra si de uma só vez. O choque fez com que um gemido não requisitado deixasse a boca River enquanto era dominada pela dele naquele beijo quase furioso. O Doutor então fez questão de reduzir a intensidade. Ela sentiu os lábios dele se repuxando e um breve contato dos dentes alheios com seu lábio superior.

Ele estava sorrindo.

_Filho da puta._

Incapazes de manter as bocas longe uma da outra, iniciaram um novo beijo. Mais possessivo, mais violento, onde lábios sobrepunham lábios e línguas se enrolavam e empurravam como se disputassem de quem era o domínio, tirando o máximo proveito da situação justamente por saber que nenhum dos dois venceria. Brusco sem ter intenção de sê-lo, o Doutor deslizou os lábios pela lateral do queixo de River e, dali, alcançou-lhe o pescoço, sorvendo-lhe a derme em sugadas ora gentis, ora extremas. A pele dela cheirava a cerveja e perfume caro, e tinha um leve gosto de _Carling_.

Uma vez que a destra de River ainda se achava presa entre os fios acobreados, puxando-os suavemente, a canhota acariciava o peito nu exposto pela jaqueta aberta. Provocada por dentes maculando a pele de seu pescoço, sua reação instantânea foi a de separar os lábios para que um gemido um pouco mais alto que o anterior escapasse, seguido de uma risada breve, contida. Ela sabia que aquilo deixaria uma marca nada discreta, e, mais tarde, exibi-la-ia com o suprassumo do orgulho. As mãos de seu amante, grandes, fortes e frias, subiam por suas coxas firmes, apertando a carne macia ao mesmo tempo em levantavam mais a barra do já tão curto vestido de crepe com elastano.

Do pescoço da jovem, os lábios do Doutor seguiram a linha de seu ombro e clavícula com beijos gentis, e, finalmente, alcançavam o colo que, mais cedo, ela tentara limpar. Apesar de, em parte, ter conseguido, o aroma de cerveja ainda era forte e isso a tornava mais… O cérebro de John falhou em encontrar qualquer elogio que não o fizesse parecer um tarado de esquina. Ou quem sabe um canibal. Enquanto focava em distribuir mais beijos pela pele exposta no espaço daquele decote, seus dedos ágeis já haviam subido o bastante do vestido de River para, pulando as laterais de sua roupa íntima, alcançar os quadris, e, um pouco mais acima, a cintura da moça. Sua pele era quente como a superfície de uma estrela, e ele a sentia estremecendo por conta do toque gélido que lhe ofertava, sentindo um estranho prazer na sutil parcela de crueldade e ironia que isso continha. Querendo ouvi-la gemer novamente, ele a apertou em suas mãos calejadas pelas cordas da guitarra. Todavia, fora surpreendido pela loira a apertar os lábios, impedindo que seu gemido escapasse, mantendo-o raspando em sua garganta e o substituindo por uma inspiração profunda.

_“É assim que quer jogar, River Song?”_

Levantando a cabeça a fim de poder olhá-la nos olhos, que, àquela altura, brilhavam de prazer antecipado, o Doutor mais uma vez lhe possuiu os lábios em um beijo ardente; deslizando as pontas dos dedos da destra pelo caminho que levava da cintura à lateral esquerda do quadril de River, encontrando novamente a tira de tecido que, se seu tato parcialmente prejudicado não o estivesse enganando, era renda. Seguindo os dígitos pela via de sua virilha coberta, resvalando os dedos indicador e médio para a suave curvatura dos lábios de sua intimidade, John pressionou o tecido para cima em sua divisão, esfregando a área e sentindo os próprios lábios fenderem em um sorriso zombeteiro quando River, tocada em tal região, permitiu que o até então abrasado beijo se partisse abruptamente ao pender a cabeça para trás, libertando da boca agora aberta uma pequena interjeição. Sua mão esquerda, saindo da cintura da moça e se aproveitando outra vez da firmeza da coxa desta, foi levada à nuca da loira, pela qual tracejou nas digitais uma linha para cima e se afundou nos cachos dourados, puxando-os. Outra interjeição, e a mão que lhe tocava o peito se apertou, seguindo para baixo enquanto as unhas de River deixavam na pele clara do Doutor cinco talhos finos que, com alguns segundos, tornaram-se tão vermelhos quanto o esmalte que ela usava.

Dos lábios do mais alto saiu um som arrastado, semelhante a um silvo. A mão que se encontrava em seu cabelo agora lhe arranhava suavemente a nuca, a lateral do pescoço e os ombros por baixo da jaqueta, arrancando do músico suspiros desordenados enquanto as pontas das unhas que lhe arranharam o peito desciam por seu abdômen, alcançando a barra de seus jeans, e, dali, tocando a nada sutil protuberância formada pelo inchaço de seu membro ficando ereto abaixo do grosso tecido.

Incapaz de facilitar sua libertação com apenas uma mão, a que se encontrava apertando-lhe o ombro tomou o mesmo rumo de sua irmã espelhada, trabalhando em abrir o botão da calça alheia e em seguida descer-lhe o zíper, metendo a mão no espaço conseguido para, por cima da cueca cuja cor ainda não vista muito aguçava sua curiosidade, apalpar e apertar o volume quente do maior. Em resposta, John forçou um pouco mais os dedos na vagina da moça, aumentando a velocidade com a qual esfregava o nó sensível sobre o tecido que já começava a se umedecer.

Os arranhões de River ainda lhe ardiam no peito, e ele gostava da sensação de queimação. Uma das palmas quentes da jovem havia adentrado sua cueca branca e tomado seu pênis em carícias suaves, enquanto a outra tornava a lhe acarinhar o peito, o pescoço e a nuca. Ela o apertava dentro da calça, firme e segura de si, O Doutor deixou sair um gemido grave e arrastado. Sua cabeça o traía, trazendo pensamentos doentios de com quantos antes dele ela já teria feito o mesmo, e, segundos depois, fazia com que ele sentisse um enorme prazer ao pensar que aquela mão atrevida era, naquele momento, apenas dele; que, ao invés de invejar, era ele o objeto de inveja de todos os frequentadores daquele galpão barulhento, e, se ela quisesse, seria o único a partir de então.

Ele precisava mostrar a ela que nunca a rejeitara. Que sonhara com ela por tantas noites que poderia escrever um álbum inteiro em que todas as músicas falariam sobre ela da primeira à última linha. Em como seus cabelos cheios eram encantadores, em como seu perfume perturbador o enfeitiçava, em como seus lábios eram ainda mais tentadores quando o batom estava borrado. Em como sua face se derretendo de prazer era linda quando era penetrada por um dedo curioso que lhe invadira a calcinha pela lateral, alcançando sua fenda úmida em um toque gentil, adentrando-a com vagareza e cuidado. Os olhos de River o encaravam com a mesma devassidão que tinham enquanto ela dançava colada ao palco. Ela respirava pela boca semi-aberta, ligeiramente inchada pelos beijos e mordidas e a palma que lhe alisava o peito agora prendia as unhas em seu ombro. Ele afundou o indicador dentro dela, sentindo o delicado esmagamento em torno de seu dedo, iniciando uma sequência de movimentos de vai e vem. O corpo da moça se movia como era possível em cima do mármore reto, demonstrando o quanto queria acompanhá-lo. Nobre, pensou John, mas aquele momento era todo de River. Por alguns minutos, _sua_ River. E, posicionando a ponta do dedo médio em sua entrada, buscando em seu olhar por uma aprovação que foi muito rapidamente concedida, mais uma vez ele a penetrou, tomando em movimentos circulares com o polegar o clitóris da jovem, que deixou escapar um grito enquanto se empurrava contra os dois dedos que a invadiam.

Na cabeça dolorida de River Song, tudo era flutuante e claro demais. Sensações conflitantes misturavam-se em seu corpo, dividido entre a moleza causada pelo excesso de álcool e pela rigidez causada pelo prazer. Perdendo a atenção pelo agrado que recebia, soltando o membro coberto de seu amante, ela levantou e dobrou as pernas, fincando o meio dos sapatos na borda da pia. Não havia pudor, não havia compostura. Era apenas ela, aberta, exposta e molhada para os dedos grosseiros que a violavam. Aberta para gemer sem decoro, jogando os quadris contra aqueles dedos frios que em nada se pareciam com os dela, usados por tantas noites para aplacar a necessidade do corpo inalcançável do líder da Silence in the Library.

Algum tempo se passou com o Doutor a tocando daquela forma, esfregando-a, brincando com a velocidade, abrindo e fechando os dedos em seu interior. River, de costas arqueadas e cabeça encostada no espelho, tremia e gemia sem moderação, agarrada aos ombros dele com as unhas de tal forma que, se aplicasse um pouco mais de força, afundar-lhe-ia a carne em dez pequenas lacerações em formato de meia-lua. Ele não se importava com a dor; até gostava dela. Permitia-se ser um masoquista pela mulher que amava, e que agora ele sabia que o amava de volta. A dor das unhas se cravando em sua pele o fazia sentir-se vivo, e ele queria mais. Queria tudo que ela pudesse lhe dar. Queria seu rosto, seu corpo, seu cheiro, seu gosto. Tirou os dedos de dentro dela e sem pensar duas vezes os levou à boca, sorvendo a substância brilhante e viscosa que os cobria. Era tão bom, tão doce, e era tão pouco. Queria ser um aventureiro ambicioso e beber daquele néctar direto de sua fonte.

Ela, de pernas abertas e tentando regular a respiração, ainda tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás, mas ouviu o som dos lábios sugando os vestígios do prazer dela daqueles dedos hábeis. River sorriu. Estava bastante afetada pelo estímulo, mas queria vê-lo. Queria apreciar a visão de ter seu homem provando seu gosto, e não conteve uma mordida dolorida no próprio lábio inferior quando o viu com os dedos na boca, de olhos fechados, apreciando os vestígios dela como se fosse a mais saborosa cobertura de um bolo. Ele era lindo, e era queria sentir a língua que tocava aqueles dedos em contato direto com ela. Queria que ele a provasse, sugasse e engolisse como a mais saborosa das sobremesas. Que a penetrasse com aquele músculo travesso e a sentisse tremendo sobre ele. Quando John abriu os olhos e encontrou os dela, perceberam que pensavam na mesma coisa. Não houve comunicação verbal. River apenas esticou as pernas e o Doutor lhe agarrou as laterais da roupa íntima rendada, pondo-se a puxá-la para baixo, tendo extremo cuidado ao passar o tecido delicado pelos saltos que não queria tirar dela. Jogando a peça no canto mais distante da pia, ele se ajoelhou no chão molhado, olhando para ela como uma deusa diante da qual ele se prostrava e dava sua própria alma em oferenda. Suas mãos percorriam a extensão das pernas bem torneadas e seus lábios ressecados beijavam e mordiam a pele daquelas coxas carnudas, deixando rastros de saliva e marcas avermelhadas. Afundando a cabeça entre elas, após algumas mordidas em seu monte de vênus, ele enfim a abocanhou, explorando com a língua seus grandes e pequenos lábios, a vagina propriamente dita e a seguir o clitóris, onde focou todo o seu tempo e energia enquanto, com o dedo médio, tornava a penetrá-la, no mesmo ritmo de cada sugada e lambida que dava. River gritou outras vezes, apertando as coxas e lhe prendendo a cabeça enquanto puxava os cabelos cor de ferrugem. Entre as pernas dela, o Doutor sorriu e aumentou a velocidade.

Ela estava perto de chegar lá quando separou bruscamente as pernas, e, pelos cabelos, puxou a cabeça do rapaz para cima.

– Ainda não – ordenou ela, categórica.

Com o rosto vermelho e os lábios inchados e úmidos, John se levantou, mas manteve o médio médio dentro dela, empurrando-o mais algumas vezes e fazendo-a rir entre gemidos. Apoiando o pé muito bem calçado no centro do peito do músico, River aplicou certa pressão empurrando-o para trás. Saltando da pia, ela se pendurou no pescoço dele, tomando-lhe os lábios com avidez, sentindo seu próprio gosto misturado à saliva do mais alto. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, pressionando seus corpos juntos, mas River não parecia ter intenção de prolongar aquele contato. Interrompendo o beijo e deslizando o corpo para baixo, ela se ajoelhou em frente ao Doutor, abaixando até o meio das coxas sua calça já aberta junto da roupa íntima que, agora ela podia ver, era branca.

Não havia tempo para comparar a visão real do membro do Doutor com a imagem que tinha cultivado em sua mente após tantos sonhos eróticos. Fechando a mão em torno de sua extensão e a esfregando habilmente, empurrando para trás a pele do prepúcio, arrastou as unhas por sua glande exposta e lhe esfregou com o polegar a saída da uretra. John jogou a cabeça para trás e soprou uma interjeição, desequilibrando-se por um segundo, amparado pela fina divisória entre dois boxes. Antes que pudesse organizar suas sinapses, a boca da dançarina o cobriu. O Doutor se agarrou como podia à divisória atrás de si, olhando para baixo entontecido pela visão e pela sensação da língua de River a acariciar seu comprimento, subindo, descendo e tornando a cobri-lo e sugá-lo. A destra da da moça lhe massageava os testículos enquanto a canhota, apertando-lhe uma das nádegas agora descobertas, também o empurrava contra si, deslizando-o ainda mais fundo em sua boca. Ele sentia sua glande tocando a garganta da mulher, e, por reflexo, movia os quadris lentamente, fodendo a boca de River Song enquanto gemia sem noção de volume. Sua mão direita foi levada aos cachos dourados da moça, pegando um punhado em sua mão. Pensou em guiá-la, tomar o controle da situação, mas River já havia mostrado que sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, e não permitiria ser controlada, nem por ele, nem por ninguém; e sabe-se lá de que estrago aqueles dentes perolados que vez ou outra lhe raspavam na pele, causando arrepios, seriam capazes caso ele ousasse forçar sua cabeça um milímetro além do que ela havia decidido. Deixou que ela o tomasse com suas mãos ladinas e com sua boca insaciável, lutando com seu próprio autocontrole para que não se deixasse vir antes da hora. O que não foi preciso, pois a própria River, ao sentir que os movimentos do músico eram mais rápidos e imprecisos, negou-lhe a chance de se derramar em sua língua, interrompendo sua atividade e se levantando, limpando com o pulso o canto dos lábios de onde escorria um leve fio de saliva. Ele arfava e tentava segurar os gemidos devido à pulsação dolorida ao longo de seu membro subitamente abandonado. Irritado por ter seu orgasmo negado, pego pela provocação de River como uma mosca numa teia, o Doutor a agarrou pela cintura, levando-a de volta para a pia, tendendo penetrá-la.

Como todo rapaz precavido, obviamente John tinha um preservativo em sua carteira no bolso de trás da calça. Fez menção de pegá-la, mas River segurou seu pulso. Ele olhou para ela procurando uma resposta. Nos olhos da moça, via o fogo da inconsequência e de uma paixão tão desenfreada quanto a que ele sentia queimar dentro de si. Lendo sua expressão, ela parecia segura de que não precisava daquilo. Ele sustentou o olhar no dela, como que para ter certeza. Sem tirar os olhos dele, River balançou a cabeça em negativa, usando-lhe os ombros de apoio para trazer seu corpo mais para perto do dele. Sua intimidade úmida se encostava à cabeça do membro ereto.

Não havia tempo. _Era urgente_. A necessidade de estarem em contato um com o outro era maior que qualquer outra necessidade biológica.

Às 05:02 da madrugada, nem um minuto a mais ou a menos, o Doutor entrou em River Song, e o tempo que antes parecia congelado começou a correr, segundo a segundo. John aguardou alguns segundos para que ela se sentisse confortável com seu volume, e, autorizado pelo olhar dela, deu início aos movimentos do quadril. Os gemidos e respirações alteradas dos dois se misturaram, ecoando altos pelo cômodo enquanto suas mentes apagavam toda e qualquer lembrança, pensamento ou preocupação que não fossem o rosto e o corpo um do outro. Aquele banheiro era um planeta solitário, e os dois eram seus únicos habitantes. Todo o tempo e espaço lhes pertencia.

O interior de River Song era tão quente quanto seu exterior. Ele sentia as paredes dela a esmagar seu membro naquele espaço apertado, enquanto as elegantes pernas o prendiam pelos quadris, dificultando sua movimentação. Não que fosse realmente um problema. Era assim que ele gostava. Passando um dos braços em torno da cintura dela, ele a puxava contra si enquanto, com o braço livre, apoiava-se no espelho atrás da jovem. Ela, com as mãos por dentro da jaqueta do mais alto, arranhava-lhe as costas sem a menor compaixão.

Há quem diga que o sexo é uma troca de energias, e isso podia ser sentido por John Smith e River Song em cada célula de seus corpos. Uma energia que era quase palpável, quase visível em um amarelo etéreo. A energia de uma regeneração que passava de um corpo para o outro enquanto ela o beijava e ele arremetia contra ela. E ambos sentiam-se invencíveis, como se pudessem vencer qualquer guerra e conquistar qualquer coisa.

_Today, Your Love. Tomorrow, the World._

– Para o chão – Gemeu ela entre dentes, a voz abafada pelo rosto oculto no ombro do mais alto. As mãos sempre impacientes de River empurravam a pesada jaqueta para trás, tentando tirá-la do corpo dele.

– O quê?

– Para o chão – Repetiu a jovem, levantando o rosto para que ele pudesse vê-la enquanto ainda empurrava sua jaqueta. – Por favor.

Ele não a questionou. Retirando-se dela devagar, apenas obedeceu, esquecendo-se de todo e qualquer risco biológico que o chão de um banheiro masculino numa boate poderia lhe oferecer (mesmo que aparentemente tivesse entendido o motivo de ela parecer tão desesperada para lhe desnudar o tronco e colocado a jaqueta no chão, sentando-se nela).

– O que que que eu fa--

Antes que pudesse responder, ela já estava sentando em cima dele, encaixando com a ajuda da destra o pênis do rapaz em sua entrada, deslizando sobre ele até tê-lo por completo dentro de si outra vez. Então, ela subiu. E desceu. E subiu e desceu novamente. Suas mãos seguravam os ombros do Doutor, que, para não se desequilibrar, apoiava-se com uma palma aberta no couro estendido debaixo de si enquanto a outra mão apertava uma nádega da loira. Os gemidos dela eram ainda mais altos e rápidos, e a alça em seu ombro direito deslizou. Sem pensar, o Doutor levou a mão direita ao decote do vestido e o puxou para baixo, deixando saltarem os seios desnudos da moça. Os seios fartos que tantas vezes vira de longe, ocultos pelos mais provocantes decotes, agora tremiam em frente a ele, tentando-o a tocá-los, saber se eram tão macios em seus dedos como era a carne das nádegas que ele apalpava. E assim ele o fez, apertando aquela carne tenra, arrancando de River suspiros altos e arrastados à medida em que ele os explorava, massageava, tocava-os com a boca e lhe pinçava um dos mamilos entre os dentes antes de circulá-lo com a língua, e, por fim, sugá-lo com prazer.

Dos seios, as mãos calosas do músico deslizaram pelas laterais da cintura bem delineada de River, apertando-a. Ao mesmo tempo, John subia como lhe era permitido os quadris de encontro aos declives de sua amante, ocasionando choques prazerosos e que faziam estalar pelo banheiro os sons úmidos do sexo irresponsável.

John olhou para o rosto dela, tentando memorizar pela centésima vez cada detalhe daquele rosto rebelde. A maquiagem desfeita, os cachos bagunçados, a testa suada, os olhos opacos de deleitamento. A boca semi-aberta, em vermelho borrado e apagado, de onde cada gemido era uma nota de uma melodia que ele poderia se lembrar para sempre. Não era apenas seu nome. Tudo nela era música. E se aquela noite fosse a última, aquela era a única canção que ele queria ouvir, pois uma única noite com River era como viver feliz por _24 anos_.

Ele sentiu um formigamento começar em seu baixo-ventre e se espalhar por toda a extensão de seu membro em uso. Estava perto. Apertando um pouco mais a cintura da jovem, aumentou como pode o ritmo de suas estocadas. A fricção violenta, também favorecida pela posição, fez com que River fosse mais estimulada. Ela o beijou, sedenta por carinho, mas um fortíssimo tapa em sua nádega esquerda a desconcertou. Sua boca estava mais aberta, seus gemidos voltaram a ser ensaios de gritos e suas unhas grudaram-se às costas do Doutor, arranhando-o sem clemência. Pendendo a cabeça para trás, gritando, ela veio.

Ela estava brilhando. Brilhando como só uma estrela brilharia antes de explodir e morrer. River Song estava brilhando, e ela era _linda_. E foi dentro daquela beleza divina, no ápice de seu orgasmo estelar, que o Doutor se deixou derramar, com um breve urro de libertação.

Ela o abraçou, exausta e extasiada, e afundou novamente a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. Ali, River começou a rir baixinho, e foi acompanhada pelo rapaz. Obviamente, nenhum dos dois sabia do que ria. Ele a apertou mais junto ao peito, acolhendo-a, levando a destra a seus cabelos desarrumados para acariciá-los. Ela afundou os dedos nos cabelos dele, como já havia feito antes, e ficaram assim por algum tempo, apenas curtindo o calor e o silêncio um do outro, quebrado apenas pelo som de suas respirações desreguladas e da lâmpada que, acima deles, acabava de queimar.

E, pela primeira vez em onze meses e alguns dias, enquanto o sol raiava do lado de fora do galpão, John Smith e River Song conversaram sobre a vida. Sobre suas respectivas faculdades, sobre casamentos que não existiam, sobre _gays_ e _groupies_. Enquanto ela lavava dos olhos restos do que já foram lindos tracejados negros e ele fechava o zíper, falaram sobre bandas que em cinco ou dez anos explodiriam. Pela primeira vez, John se ofereceu para roubar uma lata de cerveja para ela, e River o constrangeu com suas piadas de duplo sentido. Ela mostrou a ele uma abertura secreta que só Nardole conhecia onde guardava uma garrafa de gim. Sentados no meio do palco vazio, trocaram partes de suas histórias, como se lessem seus diários um para o outro. Cantaram juntos trechos de suas músicas favoritas em comum e beberam até River enjoar outra vez, sendo escoltada por John para o banheiro para lavar o rosto, e, quem sabe, talvez vomitar devidamente em um vaso sanitário.

– Bom, acho que é hora de voltar – Disse River, devidamente recomposta, alinhando o vestido em seu corpo e caminhando em direção à porta do banheiro.

– Ainda estamos presos.

Ela lhe sorriu, debochada como de costume. Tirando o sapato direito, levantou a palmilha e, dali, tirou um pequeno objeto metálico que brilhou em seus dedos. _Uma chave_.

– Tolinho. Eu tenho a chave. Deixarei aberto pra você sair.

O choque de John era tanto que, impressionado com até onde ia a audácia daquela mulher, mal se lembrou de perguntar como era que ela tinha a posse daquele item.

– River Song?

Ela parou, voltando levemente a cabeça para que pudesse vê-lo de canto por cima do ombro direito. Nervoso, ele apertou o papel no bolso da calça.

– Vou te ver de novo na próxima sexta?

Ela apenas sorriu uma vez mais. Aquele sorriso oblíquo, sem dentes, que lhe inflamava o peito como um sol queimando, dando-lhe a certeza de que atravessaria as barreiras do tempo e do espaço para ir atrás daquela mulher.

– _Spoilers_.

E ela enfim partiu, deixando para trás um suspirante John Smith. Antes que ele saísse, captou algo pelo canto do olho. Uma pequena sombra amontoada num canto da pia. Ele se aproximou, estendendo o braço e tentando controlar o sorriso lascivo que se lanhou em seu rosto ao sentir novamente a textura da renda da calcinha de River. Metendo-a num dos bolsos da calça, ele saiu do banheiro, sendo responsável em, pelo menos, desligar o interruptor da luz queimada.

Talvez ainda desse tempo de oferecer a River Song uma carona até em casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fugg, obrigada de novo pelo papo da pia sakurazukamarble. q  
> Crianças, não sejam irresponsáveis como esses dois. Ouçam a tia Téo e usem camisinha.
> 
> ♪  
> Sprawl - Damn Laser Vampires  
> Today, Your Love, Tomorrow, The World - Ramones


	3. The Devil Is a Preacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre tantas mãos e tantas unhas vermelhas, o Doutor Disco procurava pelas mãos de unhas vermelhas de sua musa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei terminar fanfics yeeee

_My girl she used to show me_

_how life was good_

_But she couldn't do it for long_

_'cause love is a dream and I_

_woke up in a scream_

_One day you end up_

_singin' alone_

_In truth you know how it goes, babe_

_In the heart you know who rules the world_

_In truth you know how it goes_

_The devil is a preacher,_

_And everybody listen to his word._

  
  


Na sexta seguinte, simbólica data de um ano desde a primeira apresentação, mais uma vez o jovem John Smith chutava cabos em cima do palco da TARDIS. Sexy pesava em seu ombro, e um novo par de óculos achava-se em sua cabeça. Os cabelos haviam sido cortados, deixando seu rosto mais visível. Notava-se também uma drástica mudança em seu visual, agora muito mais clássico e ajustado em seu corpo. Os jeans azuis desgastados foram substituídos por um par escuro e mais justo, e, sobre uma camisa verde-petróleo, o músico agora usava um blazer preto - ainda meio largo, mas muito melhor se comparado à enorme jaqueta que parecia constantemente engoli-lo. Em seu flanco direito, bem presa à barra de sua calça, balançava uma camiseta dos Sex Pistols.

O público aglomerado em frente ao palco, com suas bebidas e penteados exóticos, estava ansioso pelo desfecho do show. Os colegas já estavam em seus respectivos lugares e davam os últimos retoques em cordas, pratos e botões para tocar a última música da noite.

– Vocês ainda estão comigo, TARDIS? – Disse ele ao microfone, respondido por um poderoso coro de gritinhos histéricos e vozes graves dizendo "sim!". – Desta vez, nosso show termina com uma música diferente do nosso repertório. Ela é… _Autoral_.

Palmas, gritos e assovios. Entre eles, John procurava o olhar de River Song. Ele ainda não a havia visto desde que chegara ao galpão com a banda, atrasada devido a uma dor de barriga em Pete que os obrigou a parar num posto no centro da cidade. Donna e Sarah Jane pegavam cerveja no bar, mas ela não estava junto das amigas. Não estivera com elas a noite toda, se sua memória levemente alterada pelas várias latas de _Carling_ não tentava sumir com alguma informação importante apenas para confundi-lo. No meio das dezenas de rostos espalhados na pista, ele buscava sua galáxia dourada como uma ave de rapina buscava uma presa em pleno voo. Algumas faces já lhe eram bem familiares, outras claramente estavam ali pela primeira ou segunda vez; mas nada do rosto de anjo rebelde com olhos demarcados e batom vermelho. Talvez ela tivesse ido ao banheiro, pensou ele, conectando novamente a Sexy o cabo do amplificador. E, de alguma forma, a ideia de tudo o que ela lhe disse ter sido mentira e, naquele momento, estar se agarrando com outro alguém em cima da pia era um tanto mais reconfortante que tocar naquele palco sabendo que ela não estaria ali para mover aquele corpo escultural ao som de sua guitarra e de sua voz. Que não estaria ali para vê-lo. Para ouvir a música que, ao longo daquela semana, ele havia reescrito tantas e tantas vezes naquela mesma folha velha para que fizesse sentido por e para ela somente.

– Talvez ela não faça muito sentido num primeiro momento – Ele riu baixo, seguido por seus fãs, animados e atentos. – Mas é nosso primeiro trabalho. Ela se chama _Greyhawk Road_ , e eu gostaria de dedicar esta música a uma garota.

A parte feminina do público se agitou, lançando ao ar beijos e elogios sem filtro. Entre elas, Bill e Heather, muito juntas e muito felizes. Mais uma vez seu olhar apreensivo procurou o balcão de Nardole. Sorrindo, Donna ergueu-lhe a lata que segurava, enquanto Sarah Jane acenava gentilmente. Ao lado delas, uma cadeira ainda vazia.

– Certo, vamos lá. Não pisquem!

E, no baixar das luzes principais e no religar dos holofotes, John Smith ajeitou os óculos escuros no rosto. Batendo três vezes o pé direito muito bem calçado por um coturno baixo, todos começaram a tocar. O som era cru e levemente abafado, rasgado pelos semi-agudos de Sexy como cortes de uma navalha. Palmas no ar passaram a acompanhar a música. Entre tantas mãos e tantas unhas vermelhas, o Doutor Disco procurava pelas mãos de unhas vermelhas de sua musa.

_It saw me dancing underground_

_It grabbed my hand and took me around_

_You hear of that but don't really feel_

_Until it's happening to you for real…_

O público parecia gostar. Cabelos eram balançados, amigos pulavam juntos e depois aglomeravam-se em um pequeno _mosh_ improvisado.

John estava preocupado. Seu desabafo pessoal começava a partir daquele ponto.

_There's a haunted wind over Greyhawk Road..._

_Freezing bones that once were bold_

_Some kids might never leave their warm home_

_My mother lost here her twisted son_

De alguma maneira, a plateia parecia tocada por aquele trecho. Era a história de todos, ou pelo menos quase todos ali. A história de como um galpão escondido à vista de todos no fim de uma estrada mal-afamada havia reunido tantos rebeldes em busca de preencher um vazio. De encontrar diversão, como ele encontrou. Encontrar amigos, como ele encontrou. Encontrar _amor_ …

A cadeira no balcão continuava vazia.

_And all that I've learnt I couldn't share_

Deixou os ouvidos identificarem os instrumentos dos amigos rangendo e batendo debaixo dos rangidos de Sexy. Pensou nas noites de bebedeira nas garagens, nos pacotes de salgadinhos largados pelo chão do quarto enquanto rabiscavam letras novas, na direção revezada nos carros emprestados (de forma não muito ortodoxa) dos pais, das rejeições pelos bares da cidade.

_And all that I've tasted it isn't found anywhere_

Sentiu a voz vacilar. Na língua, o gosto da _Carling_ aberta em seus pés, misturado ao gosto de todas as outras bebidas do catálogo de Nardole que já havia provado em um ano inteiro tocando naquele mesmo galpão. Em todos os lanches rápidos de Bill. Em todos os venenos que já havia experimentado.

Entre eles, o beijo de River Song.

_"Let's put out that light"_

_I weirdly smile, why should I care?_

De olhos fechados, o Doutor revia sua primeira apresentação naquele palco, um ano atrás. Na transformação pela qual passava quando, no cair das luzes da boate, passava de John Smith para Doutor Disco. Em como conseguia desligar sua vida patética e tornar-se o homem de sorriso insano que dominava aquele palco como um chefe de gangue comandando seu território. E também pensava na lâmpada do banheiro que se apagara quando, junto a River Song, ele encontrou dentro de si (e dela) um outro tipo de luz. De como ela riu aninhada em seu pescoço sem saber o motivo, e de como ele também havia rido sem saber o motivo; e de como aquilo não importava, pois mais nada no mundo importava.

_All this town may go home tonight but me_

_I've an angry shade forever stuck on my side_

Via em sua mente conturbada todos aqueles rostos indo para suas casas trêbados, acompanhados, _realizados_ ; enquanto ele ainda perderia um longo tempo descontando sua frustração nos pedaços de fita que teria de descolar do chão do palco. Ele sentia o peito arder. Estava com raiva. A mesma raiva que antes sentia de River quando a via com outras pessoas, sentia agora por ela não estar ali. Por ele ter ido à guerra colocar demônios para correr, mas ela não estar lá para ajudá-lo.

_Inferno de saltos altos_.

**_It showed me why stars shine more before they die..._ **

E a única figura que lhe vinha à mente era a de River. Da tímida River explodindo em lágrimas no meio da plateia ao final de _Simple Man_. Da bêbada River explodindo em risos ao lado das melhores amigas. Da impetuosa River explodindo em rebeldia debaixo dos holofotes em cima daquele palco. Da brilhante River explodindo em um orgasmo sentada em seu colo.

Porque quando ela chegava a seu limite era quando ela ficava mais linda. Quando sua virtude alcançava o _extremo_ , e toda a pressão acumulada naquele corpo estelar explodia, fazendo seu brilho cegante iluminar e queimar até a vida mais sombria que estivesse naquele galpão.

Quando ela morria para poder viver.

_Estrela River_.

_It sang in a voice that took away my sleep…_

A River que cantou com ele quando a plateia os via, e que cantou com ele outra vez quando tinham de plateia apenas um ao outro. A River cuja canção deixava de ser sobrenome para, nos lábios vermelhos com gosto de destilado, ganharem corpo e som, tornando-se gemidos melodiosos. A River que ele procurava no meio das tantas outras estrelas que eram os rostos do público da galáxia TARDIS, mas, não conseguindo encontrá-la, só enxergava ali um grande _buraco negro_.

_"Ela não vem"_.

A banda finalizou seu show como de costume. Alguns jovens se aproximaram pedindo autógrafos nos braços e em alguns guardanapos roubados do bar. Russell veio acertar o pagamento da noite, com um pequeno bônus para cada um pelos altos rendimentos do mês e pelo aniversário de um ano. Bill e Heather, de mãos dadas, trouxeram para ele uma palheta personalizada da mesma cor de Sexy, feita especialmente para ele. Archie conseguiu o telefone de uma garota com quem trocara alguns olhares durante a montagem do palco. Mas nada de River. John até reuniu um pouco de coragem de, ao encontrar Donna e Sarah Jane no balcão do bar, cumprimentá-las muito educadamente e perguntar se a amiga tinha ido embora mais cedo. _"Não vi a cara da River hoje"_ , disse Donna, fingindo não ter notado a nuvem escura e pesada que se abateu sobre o rapaz quando ele, após pagar mais uma rodada de _drinks_ para as duas, agradeceu e se afastou. Decepcionado, ele subiu no palco, e, mentindo para os amigos que estava bem, começou a descolar a _setlist_ escrita em uma folha de caderno quando sua vontade era partir Sexy em duas após bater com ela violentamente contra uma parede.

Finn e Archie já haviam levado parte das coisas para a velha Dodge 77 descascada lá fora, comprada há três dias num ferro velho juntando todas as libras amassadas que haviam nos bolsos dos quatro jovens e arrumada às pressas na garagem de Archie. Junto a ele, sobrara apenas Pete, terminando de desmontar sua bateria. Estava claramente cansado, era uma noite estranhamente quente dentro da TARDIS apesar do frio lá fora, e a pele clara do rapaz parecia bastante vermelha. Vermelha como os saltos de River Song.

– Ei, cara – Disse Pete, tirando a camisa e secando com ela o suor da testa e do pescoço. – Tô indo ao banheiro.

– Beleza – Respondeu o Doutor, distraído.

E John ficou sozinho, preso em seus próprios pensamentos autodestrutivos, brigando com um terrível desejo de falar sozinho e acabar jogando dentro de seu templo do rock os impropérios destinados à maldita River Song. Diabo de mulher que havia, por um ano todo, segurado seu coração com aquelas malditas unhas vermelhas para depois fincá-las nele sem pena, fazendo-o sangrar o mais pesado e mais sujo metal que tinha dentro de si. Terminava de empurrar seu amplificador, e, concentrado que estava, não ouviu um par de coturnos macios que subia a pequena escada lateral do palco.

– Só um _gay_ se abaixaria desse jeito – Enunciou uma voz que, mesmo que ele já se julgasse capaz de reconhecer em qualquer lugar, assustou-o de leve.

– Só uma _groupie_ falaria algo assim.

Ele se levantou, tirando a poeira das roupas. Ela tinha prendido os cabelos (ele reparou em alguns pontos úmidos que brilhavam na luz, seria neve derretida?) e usava calças de couro tão apertadas que poderiam entrar em comunhão com sua própria pele. Uma jaqueta preta também de couro (ombros úmidos, ombros úmidos) contrastava com a regata branca que lhe realçava o belíssimo par de seios abaixo de um cachecol colorido em tons terrosos³. Na mão direita, como de costume, um copo descartável contendo um destilado, e, nas costas, uma mochila. Ela estava tão bonita, e ele estava com tanta _raiva_.

– Olá, docinho.

John sentia-se doente. Queria gritar com ela, ofendê-la, mandá-la embora. Ao invés disso, desprendeu a camiseta da calça e a jogou na direção dela, que a pegou com a mão livre.

– Agradeça ao Finn. Ele a encontrou junto de uma das caixas de som quebradas lá atrás.

River não respondeu. O coração do Doutor errou uma batida, e ela _doeu_.

– Acho que chegou um pouco atrasada – Disse ele, voltando o olhar para um longo cabo que ainda tinha de enrolar. Estava chateado, e, apesar de ter certeza de que sua expressão apática o denunciaria, fez o que pode para não deixar que seus olhares se cruzassem.

– Foi preciso. A Arqueologia é uma esposa exigente e eu não estava cumprindo com alguns deveres do casamento.

– Resolveu ir às aulas de sexta?

– Sim. Só dei um perdido no professor da última para chegar a tempo em uma certa boate. – Ela levou à boca o copo de rum, consumindo em segundos todo o líquido amarronzado. – Greyhawk Road, hm? Achei a propaganda meio _descarada_.

O Doutor interrompeu imediatamente sua tarefa e voltou para ela um olhar carregado de expectativa.

– Então você… Ouviu?

– Adorei a coisa das estrelas morrendo – Respondeu ela, caminhando até o amplificador de John e sentando-se nele, deixando a camiseta em seu colo e o copo vazio a seu lado. – Conceitual.

– Está fazendo aquela cara de novo.

– Que cara?

– A cara de _"ele é quente quando está sendo esperto"_.

– Essa é minha expressão normal – Retrucou ela, arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda.

– Tenho certeza de que é. 

Ela conteve uma risadinha, revirando os olhos.

– Eu te odeio.

– Não odeia não.

John voltou a enrolar o cabo em seu braço, olhando para as próprias roupas e em seguida para River.

– Como estou?

– Incrível.

Ele sorriu meio enviesado, visando não externar sua alegria repentinamente devolvida. Mesmo contra sua vontade, seu suposto ódio acumulado começava a se dissipar.

– Dando um jeito na vida acadêmica no último minuto?

– Como manda o protocolo. Stormcage agora terá uma interna em horários regulares.

– E como conseguiu isso, futura Professora Song?

– Batom alucinógeno – Ela sorriu, pousando o indicador nos lábios e dando um leve beijo na ponta no dedo. – Funcionou bem com o secretário do departamento de Arqueologia.

John rosnou baixo, claramente enciumado.

– E onde estamos agora?

– Passarei os dias na prisão. Já as noites… Bem...

– Isso é entre você e eu.

– Jantar?

Ele simplesmente largou o cabo sem terminar de enrolá-lo e caminhou até ela, encostando apenas o joelho esquerdo no chão. Pondo a mão num dos bolsos traseiros, tirou dali uma folha amarelada, dobrada e meio amassada. Acompanhado pelo olhar atento de River, John abriu a folha onde, com um pouco de atenção, podia-se ler um rascunho nada organizado do que seria o corpo de Greyhawk Road e dobrou um pedaço na vertical, reforçando a dobra com as unhas curtas e rasgando uma tira fina. Olhou ao redor, localizando um rolo de fita de pvc isolante junto à _case_ de Sexy. Pegou-o, esticou um pequeno pedaço, cortou-o usando os dentes e o usou para, após enrolar a fita em formato de aro, colá-la para que não se soltasse. Então, estendeu o aro de papel para ela.

– Peço desculpas pelo material. É o que cabe no meu orçamento de músico.

Os olhos de River brilhavam tanto quanto joias recém-polidas. Improvisado. Surpreendente. _Impossível_ como só aquele homem podia ser. Ela lhe ofereceu a mão direita (esmalte vermelho retocado, sim) e ele deslizou a aliança improvisada pelo dedo anelar da jovem. Um tantinho largo, mas, aos olhos dela, estava perfeito.

Um golpe baixo, sim. Destrambelhado, com certeza. Mas, se ele não queria que ela fosse embora, ela não iria.

– Devo pedir permissão aos seus pais?

Jogando o braço esquerdo para trás, River alcançou o zíper de sua mochila, subindo-o até onde a posição permitia. Da abertura, puxou um pequeno caderno de capa azul, que o Doutor imaginou ser um diário. Abrindo-o aleatoriamente, ela dobrou a ponta de uma das páginas na vertical, e, repetindo os procedimentos há pouco feitos por ele, esticando-se para alcançar o rolo de fita, produziu um segundo aro. Segurando a mão direita dele, colocou no dedo correspondente a sua versão de aliança caseira.

– Sim, você deve. E papai com toda a certeza vai te odiar.

Sorriram um para o outro antes que River o puxasse pelos ombros para um beijo desajeitado, assim como o primeiro havia sido. E mais uma vez, dentro da TARDIS, um _Big Bang_ foi causado.

Eram os anos 80, afinal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3- Tom Baker aprova esse cachecol!
> 
> ♪  
> The Devil is a Preacher - Damn Laser Vampires  
> Greyhawk Road - Damn Laser Vampires
> 
> É, Stormcage só pra River poder fazer a aluna preguiçosa que compara a sala de aula a uma prisão. q E sim, o declínio é nítido, mas como eu disse, não sei terminar fanfic :')
> 
> Muito obrigada pela companhia! <3


End file.
